Bella's dream
by TwiMetalAlcheDemon
Summary: Bella has a strange dream…. Beware… this story includes scary night talking, Jacob wearing a wolf suit, Jacob turning into a Chihuahua, Emmett’s crazy ideas, and a vampire Pineapple! I hope its better than it sounds! Please read….


Summary: Bella has a strange dream…

Summary: Bella has a strange dream…. Beware… this story includes scary night talking, Jacob wearing a wolf suit, Jacob turning into a Chihuahua, Emmett's crazy ideas, and a vampire Pineapple! I hope its better than it sounds! Please read….

A/N: This is an Idea I got when I was bored out of my mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No, not at all. I cannot get you Edwards autograph. I'm not Stephanie Meyer. However, I am owned by Edward. Hah. No, seriously. He owns my sanity since I decided I would read Twilight in 1 day, New Moon in 1 ½ days, and Eclipse in 1 ½ days.

Bella's dream

Edward POV

Bella is so peaceful when she's asleep. So beautiful… she's so calm. She looks like a normal teenager, you know, besides the fact she has a fiancée that is a vampire and a best friend that's a werewolf.

Bella doesn't see herself the way I, and many others do… she insists that I am 'too perfect' for her and that I 'dazzle her', often comparing me to Adonis, she doesn't understand that she is the true definition of beauty, she is Aphrodite. Fitting isn't it? Adonis was Aphrodite's lover. She is so high above me, it's impossible for me to ever be even with her, all I can do is love her and hope that she can see it. It reminds me of a song by Tal Bachman. "She's so High."

_Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
_

"Edward." She calls out in her sleep, her face scrunches up, "he stole my apple!!" she started to flop around slightly "shh, shh, Bella honey… its ok…" I whispered to her while suppressing a chuckle at the childish face she had on. "NO! Stupid wolf!!" she yelled. A couple strands of hair fell out of place; I gently pushed them back into place. I let out a small chuckle, having a hunch about the "stupid wolf" she referred to, Jacob Black, the wolf that kissed her earlier this afternoon. "Bella, love. What stupid wolf?" I mused to her while stroking her hair lovingly. "Dammit! Give it!" she scrunched her nose up and grimaced. Her beautiful face made a

childish expression. " Bella, love… shh shh… give what?" I must be completely mental, making conversation with my fiancée who talks in her sleep. "Ja-cob!" she pouted. "That's not for you!" she screamed. This girl is so cute and amusing but her constant yelling is going to wake Charlie. "That's for Edward!" she quickly turned and cuddled into my chest, "Bella… shh calm down…." I tried to calm her but I really wanted to know what she was screaming about, what was this urgent matter? "Hmph! I hate you Jacob!" she screamed louder. I couldn't help but laugh; finally she sees it my way. "Bella, sweetheart, shh…shh." I stroked her face lovingly and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love Edward!" she scowled. What on earth was this girl dreaming about? "humph! Ow!" she winced "Yay!! Pineapple!" she smiled and cuddled into my chest happily. Okay… now I _really_ want to know what she is dreaming about. "No! Emmett! Give it back that's my pineapple!" she became again angry. Emmett? Stealing pineapples, this was too weird. I wish I could see what was going on in her head. "You don't even eat pineapples!" she kicked into the bed, hard. "ow…" she whimpered "Emmett! Your absurd!" she cried. As amusing as this is I could hear Charlie contemplating whether or not to come in and wake her, I had to do it… "Bella, love wake up." I whispered in her ear and started laying kisses on her cheeks and her neck. " Bella, Bella." I called to her. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open, "Edward!" she sang happily "Bella, what were you dreaming about?" I asked her. " huh, what did I say?" she blushed a deep red "You yelled stupid wolf, said my name a couple times, you said you hated Jacob, and Emmett took a pineapple away from you." I mused "oh…" she sighed.

Bella POV

"Okay, here's what happened…"

_I was walking through a forest with Edward and I saw Jacob. Edward told him that it violated the treaty where he was and that he should leave. Jacob suddenly had a wolf costume on and I had a little red riding hood costume on. He suddenly grabbed my apple and left cackling like a mad man. I told on him of course to Edward "Edward, he stole my apple!" I pouted and on cue Edward ran after Jacob to get my apple back. Jacob suddenly re-appeared attempting to take a bite of the apple "NO! Stupid wolf!" I cried. He stopped and then he taunted me with the apple. "Dammit! Give it!" I yelled at him. He continued to attempt murder of the poor apple. "Ja-cob! That's not for you!!" I pouted at him. "That's for Edward!" I pouted again. "I love you…" Jacob said to me with puppy-dog eyes. "I love Edward!" I yelled. Jacob shrunk to the size of a Chihuahua and started yapping at me. The poor apple was gone, I had no reason to stick around. I started to run in a different direction, I never had any patience for Chihuahuas. "Humph!" I ran and I tripped! "Ow…" I cried out. When I looked at what I tripped on… it was a pineapple!! The pineapple was smiling at me… "yay! Pineapple!!" I cried out in excitement. Emmett heard me and ran over to me and he stole my pineapple! "Emmett! Give it back that's my pineapple!" I screamed at him. "You don't even eat pineapples!" I screamed in attempt to get my pineapple back. Then I kicked him. "oww.." I whimpered. Then he started cackling like a mad man explaining how he would gather all the tropical fruit from Forks and make a vampire fruit army. "Emmett! Your absurd!" I screamed, then he bit the pineapple and its smile faded… it then its eyes turned red and it was wiggling…_

"Then your woke me up." I sighed. "and that's what happened…" I then added

"really… you need to stop hanging around with Emmett…" Edward sighed and placed a kiss on my lips.

OVER!

Please review!! In my defense its my first comedy…. Please review!! I need some feedback. Please Remember folks, first attempt, 11 year old girl, very fragile emotions, yah right… well be nice anyway… REVIEW PLEASE! :


End file.
